God's Family
Um...hello. My name is David and I'm 14 years old. I've always loved books, I love how a couple of words can change people's emotions. It fascinates me. Naturally, I spend a lot of my time in the library. The librarian, Mrs Woodworth is...now my only friend as pretty much everyone in my school ignores me completely. Not even acknowledging my existence. But my social life isn't important to me. I open the door to the school library, I scan around for the 30 year-old brunette librarian but she's no where to be seen. Although I can see my English teacher, Mr Leonard at the librarian's desk reading ''Cirque Du Freak ''(which is ironic as there's a character with the last name Leonard). I walk up to him. "Um...excuse me sir? But where is Mrs Woodworth?" I ask. "Who are you BOY?" sir snarls, not looking up from his book. "David, sir. I'm in your English class." "Oh! Sorry David!" He puts down the book and leans on the desk. "What was your question again?" "Mrs Woodworth...?" "Oh yes, she has taken today of as her insomnia has gotten extremely bad," he pauses. "I wonder if she saw something to make her insomnia worse..." I nod and leave sir be with his amazing book and walk to the audiobook section. I see something that I've never seen before... God's Family by Lucifer Smith. I've never heard of this novel. I read the back of the CD case, it sounds like your typical family drama however something's drawing me to it. Like a hand pulling me towards it. I pick it up and take it to the desk. Sir gives me a strange look and I swear I can catch his eyes flash a quick violent yellow. "Anything else, David?" "No, thank you sir." Sir nods and checks it out of the system. "Come again David," and with that, I left. That night, I place the first of two CDs into my DVD and CD player. I turn on my television and a picture of a pregnant woman and an eight year old girl sitting on a sofa, the girl seems to be crying, all of the audiobooks by this company have a picture when the audiobook is put in a DVD and CD player. Which probably indicates something bad happens to this family, ugh such a cliché. But hell, I haven't even started listening to it. The story is OK I guess, I can fault something's in it but overall it's not too bad. One of the problems I have with the story however is that....Melisa, the little girl in the story is very unrealistic having loads of knowledge no eight year olds could ever have in real life and is oddly...creepy. The mother was emotional like most pregnant women are with their hormones going all other the place, so this..isn't unusual. But what strikes me as odd is that they both refer to the father as "he" no by the name or dad. Nothing. Like the father means nothing to the family and they couldn't give a shit about him. I take out my maths homework and begin to work on it. 2x-13=x+14. Crap I know this...I spend my time working out this question, I'm terrible at maths so it takes me about fifteen minutes. After I complete a couple more questions I notice that the man who was reading the story has stopped...I frown and look up at the screen, only to notice something....horrible. Something vile. Something NO ONE should ever do... The child, Melisa she....she...she was cutting out the foetus out of her mum's womb!! The girls face has turned into a demonic, evil smile. I cover my mouth, it's just a picture so why am I so scared? "WHY?!" the mother screams over and over. It was so realistic it was like the woman voicing it was in pain when it was recorded. I stagger back as I feel myself tear up. No..no this isn't real...it can't be! It just cant! "Mummy, this was to get the man's attention," the girl giggles. She stabs the foetus again. And again, until the poor, poor baby who hadn't even had a chance to live is nothing but a mush of blood and guts. The mother screams, tears flowing freely down her face. I let my tears go as well, I'm not the sort of person to cry but this...this is horrible. But then I realise what the girl meant, 'mummy, this was to get the man's attention'. She meant me. I caused this when I started to do my maths homework, it's all my fault! "Oh look mummy, he's listening now," the girl smiles even bigger. I'm so scared now, I want to turn it of but something's stopping me. The same thing that made me take out this god forsaken audio book in the first place! I feel my breathing get heavier. "Come in and we'll play together, David." Her smile turns from that demonic one, that scares the hell out of me to a sweet smile which is so cute and...friendly. I feel my body move towards the screen, I raise my hand to the screen and before I can touch it, I pass out. I don't get why I was so drawn to that audiobook in the first place, it sounded so normal and child-friendly at the back but...it turned out to be so...demonic. I think I'm scarred for life, I've developed severe insomnia and I'm now going to a psychiatrist. No one believes me though, when they put on the CD, it was fairly normal. People are fearing for my sanity. I'm NOT mad. I know I'm not! What I saw is real! I WILL get proof...even if it kills me. It probably will. Category:Gods